Hearts & Hope
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Emma rescues Killian from the Underworld, putting her plan into action. Slight 5x11 spoilers. Sort of speculation for 5B (or more like what I hope will happen). Captain Swan.


**_A/N: Hello! So I don't know about everyone else, but I'm pretty much dead after 5x11. When *SPOILERS*_**

 ** _Killian died, my heart broke, and then Emma and Killian and their 'I love you' and that kiss and then Emma stabbing him, so many feels._**

 ** _I felt the angst after that episode and after the scene where Emma said she and Killian will share a heart, I thought of this. Basically, it's Emma giving Killian half of her heart and what I hope and other Captain Swan shippers as well, will happen at the end of 5B._**

 ** _Good luck to everyone with the hiatus. Hopefully reading some of my other fanfics will help with all the angst._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this, and review, fav, follow._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

"Killian," Emma cried in anguish seeing Killian's tombstone. "No, no, no, this cannot be happening."

"Mum, look, there is Killian's body," Henry called out.

Emma ran towards Killian, unable to stop herself from reacting to seeing Killian's dead body once again. She had seen him dead too many times, and she would not let him go, not anymore. Emma grabbed Killian, pulling him to her chest. She shed a couple tears before gathering herself and wiping her tears away, remembering Killian's soft hands as he removed her droplets of grief. He was always able to put her back together like that. No matter what the situation, even if he did not know why she was sad, he always helped heal her. She could not be more grateful for him, adding another reason to the endless list of motivation she had, to return Killian back with her and finally have that white-picket fence life they dreamed of having and were so close to achieving.

Emma regained herself and slowly reached her hand towards her chest, knowing that whatever pain would come, would be worth it. She would have her True Love back, her soulmate, her best friend, her confidant, her partner in everything. After all, they were destined to always meet and be together, so why would this instance be any different.

"Emma wait, you can't do it yourself," Regina warned.

"Yes I can. I know that I can. Killian believes in me and I believe in myself as well. No matter how painful it seems, it will all be fine in the end because I will have Killian back with me," Emma insisted.

Emma pulled out her heart, wincing in the process but constantly reminding herself that this will bring Killian back. With that thought running through her mind, Emma had the incentive to break her heart in the process, flinching at the sound of breaking glass, and finally split her heart in half, quickly putting half back in her chest, and the other half into Killian's chest, whispering words of encouragement for him to come back to life.

"Come on Killian, come back to me. You said you were a survivor, well now is the best time to show me that," she murmured, her heart full of hope.

Emma gently lowered her head onto Killian's chest listening for the sound of a heartbeat, the piece of her heart she had inside her slowly breaking with the knowledge that it was not enough to bring back Killian. Emma softly brushed her lips against Killian's, constantly whispering her love for him, hoping that true love's kiss will work, and she will get her pirate back.

"If you wanted to get close to me love, all you had to do was ask," Killian laughed, kissing Emma back firmly.

"Killian, you're awake," she cried, her smile reaching her eyes before she remembered how close she was to losing him again.

Just as Killian tried to get up, Emily shoved him back down, releasing all of the pain she had felt during Killian's time as the dark one, as well as the journey to the Underworld, and finally, seeing Killian dead multiple times in such a short period of time.

"How could you make me drive that sword through you? Do you know how much strength I had to conjure up, to go against your wishes and save you, only to have to kill you in the end?" Emma shouted, her emotions running amok.

Killian let her get it all out before embracing her, letting her release all the pain he caused her, something he would never forgive himself for because he promised himself that he would do right by Emma, knowing that all she needed now was an arm around her. No words of comfort or hope or anything at all really. Just to know that she is safe in his arms and that he will never leave her, not again, not for a fourth time.

"It's alright Emma, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere love," Killian promised after Emma calmed down.

"No, you can't say that. Stop saying you aren't going anywhere. Everytime you say that, you end up dying. I thought you were the one person I could count on to not leave me, but how can I if you keep putting yourself in dangerous positions just to protect me. I can't keep worrying whether you are going to be at home at the end of the day or not," Emma whimpered.

"That's just it love. Everything I have done is to protect you, to keep you safe. To make sure you are still and always will be loved. I need to ensure you are safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, especially if it was my fault," Killian explained, wiping Emma's tears away.

"I understand, I'm the same with you. That is why I am so angry right now. We are both too stubborn to ever give up fighting, which is good at times, like now, because if we didn't have that mentality, I would not have you back here with me," Emma agreed, calming down.

"Now Swan, what do you say we go to this house of ours," Killian tried to cheer her up.

Emma let out one last shaky breath before standing up and pulling Killian up with her. Killian was greeted by her whole family, as well as Robin and Regina, all who were grateful that they were able to save their family once more.

"I'm glad you're back Killian," Henry greeted hugging Killian.

Killian was surprised by the action but welcomed it, glad that he was finally becoming someone worthy of a family. "Thank you lad."

"How about we go back to Storybrooke so I can show you our new home," Emma smiled, eager to show him a place she can finally call home.

Killian smiled brightly back at her, his eyes as blue as his beloved sea, shone brightly. After centuries of living on a ship, he finally had a family and a home.

"About that, how are we going to get back?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"With this," Regina answered waving the wand belonging to the Author in her hand, creating a magic portal back to Storybrooke.

The portal opened sucking in everyone, teleporting them back to their town. The group of eight slowly gained their balance as they were dropped onto the ground, everyone embracing their loved ones, glad to be out of the Underworld.

After checking on Henry, Emma and Killian waved to the rest of the group and walked towards their new home and their future, both smiling as widely as the other, finally having the life they both wanted.

"So Swan, I guess we have one heart now," Killian acknowledged, delighted to share yet another thing with his Swan.

"Yeah we do. I knew as soon as you were taken from me that the only way to save you was to give you part of my heart," Emma admitted.

"I didn't know it took dying to steal your heart Emma," Killian teased.

Emma laughed, but did not respond, instead opening the gate to their new life.

"Welcome home Killian," Emma announced.

"Come on Swan," Killian replied grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her along with him to their doorway after she unlocked the door.

Emma giggled at his childishness, finding it hard to believe a 300-year-old pirate could be so excited at such a small thing as seeing a house he had seen before, although it wasn't as small as she might have thought at the beginning. It was a big step, one she was able to take, and hopefully transition onto the next step as well, which reminded her of something that had been running through her head the entire time she was on a mission to rescue Killian.

"Killian can you come here for a second," Emma yelled unsure of where Killian had gone off to during her moment of pondering.

"Is something wrong love?" Killian asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. There was just something I wanted to talk to you about," Emma reassured him.

Killian raised his eyebrow, wondering what she could be talking about.

"I never thought I would be doing this," she laughed nervously. "Ok, when I met you, I knew that there was some kind of connection, one I was incredibly scared of which is crazy since I had only known you for like five minutes, but it was there and I had no idea what to do with these feelings. Through Neverland, Zelena, Snow Queen and the Queens of Darkness, you have been there for me, being my rock and my helping hand, always knowing what to say to calm me down or finding someway to help out.

What I'm trying to say is that in Camelot I was scared of what our future involved, and how strongly I felt about you, but with your help I was able to almost completely get rid of the darkness, but then of course fate kicked in and had to make things harder. I knew that what I had with you was incredibly special, and that was something new for me. I fought incredibly hard to get you back, and now that you are back, I never want to let you go. Will you marry me Killian Jones?" Emma proposed, down on one knee.

Killian was gobsmacked. He could not form coherent sentences. Emma had proposed to him.

"Aren't I meant to propose to you love," Killian finally answered.

"Well I knew that you were just waiting around for me to be ready to ask, so I decided to ask you instead. So, what do you say, will you marry me Killian?"

"What kind of question is that Swan. Of course I will," he responded, picking Emma up from the ground before twirling her around and putting her down, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers softly.

* * *

Killian and Emma walked to Granny's diner where they knew everyone would be gathering after everything they went through. The door closed behind them with a ring, reminding Emma of wedding bells, and the ring she had on her finger that Killian had given her. They had a stopover at the Jolly Roger first so Killian could grab his mother's ring, a sentiment Emma was proud to wear.

They walked in holding hands and smiling, everyone noticing their uplifted mood, wondering if something had happened. Ignoring, the customers, the couple walked towards the booth where Emma's parents and brother, soon to be Killian's parents-in-law and brother-in-law, as well as Henry, sat. Henry was the first to notice the ring Emma kept twirling unconsciously, as she unable to believe that she finally had the life she had always dreamed of. Word quickly spread, as it always does in Storybrooke, and soon everyone was congratulating the couple, glad to finally have some good news after the constant stream of bad news that has been brewing around the town.

I guess the family motto "We will always find each other" is true. After all they had to go through to get Killian back, their family was finally back together, and who knows, maybe it will extend one day.


End file.
